Let Go
by Alone and Lost
Summary: AU Fax She’s always dreamed of flying… no matter how many times reality pulled her back. But will a boy from a different world teach her otherwise?
1. Prologue

:D Thank you so much for your response to this, I honestly thought that it was a rubbish teaser. Well here is the awaited first chapter! Let me remind you guys though that this is AU –Alternate Universe- so it won't follow the book ok? Ok!

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment and all its characters belong to James Patterson and sadly not to me. If it did however you'd see Max and Fang as a couple cos they're so darn cute :) **

-----------------------------------

Let Go

The wind caressed her lifeless, messy hair; the howl that the north wind blows; the tears glistened on her muddy face.

She didn't care anymore, she couldn't care anymore. There wasn't anything worth crying, so why was she? She didn't know, it was that simple

What was, now forgotten. She couldn't change it, no one could, yet she still mourned the loss. She instinctively clutched her neck, grabbing the frail necklace there.

She slowly closed her eyes and lifted her head up to the sky.

_It had started to rain._

Perhaps God had heard her mourn? Perhaps he felt the same way, and wanted to tell her she was not alone. But then, who knew whether he was alive or not? It didn't matter anyways, nothing did anymore.

But it did. It did matter, but she didn't care, she found comfort in the necklace, no matter if it was bloody before.

_It started to rain harder._

She would get sick, she was sure of that. The rain was hitting her relentlessly and she cherished it.

The comfort, the pain and the drowning.

Who cares on what the world thought? Who cares about everyone else? This was about her, it was her life, she could do what she wanted, no one was stopping her.

So they would realize that she needed to go away, she supposed anyway.

All it took was one step, a giant leap, then she would meet the crashing waves.

Death was so near yet so far…

But she didn't want to die straight away, she wanted to be in her element, be where she belonged.

_The air._

She wanted to fly, she wanted wings to burst open and flap.

Too bad that meant she had to go to hospital. She broke her wrist and twisted her ankle last time she tried it.

But despite the near death that came, for a second, for a while, she felt the thrill.

The thrill of soaring, of dropping, of falling before jumping up into the heavens above.

She pictured it all; the gentle breeze, the crystal sky and… wings. Gloriously white, each feather was slick and smooth. Swooping and twirling, like ballet in the air.

She didn't know what it was exactly but just then she pictured herself flying… before she spread her arms and jumped.

And she felt it all over again.

Suddenly she didn't notice the rain anymore, all she felt was floating. It was magical, and she relished it.

She didn't care as the sea grew nearer, she was floating in the clouds, it was more blissful than she could've ever imagined.

She felt the thud, and it hurt. It really hurt.

But it was soft.

Blearily she opened her eyes to find dark ones staring back at her. She bleakly made out the shape of messy dark hair and the outline… the outline of… of wings.

"An angel…" She muttered quietly, awed.

She closed her eyes; everything was swimming in and out of focus. But before everything went black…

"You are."

-----------------------------------

There ya go! The first chappie! Don't forget to leave a review!

Have I told you guys how much I love coffee ice cream? XD

Alone and Lost


	2. Chapter 1

I am so sorry.

Really, I swear from the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry.

Things have been… hectic lately. Also I kind of lost my muse for this story for awhile. I could list all the problems I've had but I won't cuz they'd all be excuses. But now I'm back with a pint of Coffee ice cream – which is definitely not healthy – so beware!

PS. I'm grateful, truly. Seeing people still reviewing this junk makes me happy. Thank you.

Alone and Lost

_**-- Let Go --**_

_**AU MxF She's always dreamed of flying… no matter how many times reality pulled her back. But what happens when she suddenly wakes up in a new world? There she meets a boy. He's cold, arrogant and cocky. Yet as time grows by he teaches her, that in order to fly all she has to do is, let go.**_

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment and all its characters belong to James Patterson and sadly not to me. If it did however you'd see Max and Fang as a couple cos they're so darn cute :)**

**--------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

It felt like heaven.

Honestly it did.

She murmured peacefully, her hands gripping the satin sheets around her. She was in a bed of some sorts; that much she could figure. _So comfy..._

Blearily she opened one eye, only to be blasted by the sun's rays. _So bright..._

Groaning she turned over, heaving her blanket over her. Warmth filled her body and she smiled. _So warm..._

She hadn't been warm in months. She lay there contemplating on how she got to this place. _So curious..._

However her peace was disrupted the scraping of a chair and muttered curses. Startled she opened her eyes to find dark ones staring back. He was tall yet not lanky, muscular yet not overly, he was just dark and conspicuous. Ordinarily people would've frowned or stepped back, she however stayed frozen, staring into his icy depths. _So cold…_

Time seemed to freeze and all she could remember was how cold his eyes were.

"Sir! They've broken in, a whole bunch of them! They must've been at least thirty – or more!" Banging was heard. _This is some sort of tower! _Awe filled her entire being as she gazed around the room. Hardly any light was present, the main source being that one window next to her bed.

The trance was broken. He turned around swiftly before grabbing the door.

"Where are they?" he barked. His face was emotionless and his voice monotone. His eyes bore into the trembling messenger.

"A-At the south gate, sir. They're ready for a full fledged war-" the messengers voice wavered as the tall youth yanked on his collar.

"I want you to stay here, don't let any one in. Understand?" His voice was sharp; the only indication to show that he was agitated. The youth took a deep breath before he promptly dropped the messenger. His eyes turn towards the girl.

"Don't let anything happen to her."

Just like that, he stormed away.

_Just like everyone else in my life._

---

It had almost been an hour now. Max was exhausted of the silence. The messenger sat away from her, trembling uncontrollably. Wearily, Max held out her hand.

"Are you alright?"

Sharp blue eyes whipped across the room to her, glittering in the darkness.

"You cold?"

"You… you speak human."

Surprised, Max laughed softly, retracting her hand. This was definitely new. Eyes crinkling with laughter, she said thoughtfully,

"I suppose so, pity though… I've always wanted to speak alien."

Blue eyes blinked dubiously. Frowning, the boy asked timidly,

"What's an alien?" This ultimately shocked her. All the laughter immediately vanished from her face. Bewildered, she stood up walking towards the window. She paused, unsure. _What's going on here? _She took a step before shrinking back. _Come on Max, you've got to do this!_ Bracing herself, she stuck her head outside the window. Her jaw dropped. Hastily she covered her mouth with one hand, the other too busy steadying herself against the wall. Eyes blinking rapidly she gulped loudly, taking deep breaths before turning towards the small messenger.

"Where am I?"


	3. Chapter 2

_**-- Let Go --**_

_**AU MxF She's always dreamed of flying… no matter how many times reality pulled her back. But what happens when she suddenly wakes up in a new world? There she meets a boy. He's cold, arrogant and cocky. Yet as time grows by he teaches her, that in order to fly all she has to do is, let go.**_

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment and Maximum Ride: Schools out and all its characters belong to James Patterson and sadly not to me. If it did however you'd see Max and Fang as a couple cos they're so darn cute :)**

-o0o-

Chapter 2

Legs wobbling, Max sat down on the bed feeling numb. It had been so warm here a while ago yet all she felt now was the cold. Max had always been a little afraid of heights but looking out of the tower window had given a whole new meaning to her fear.

Before she looked out the window, she had honestly thought that this was some kind of joke. There were no towers where she lived; maybe she was being Punk'd? _Oh wait… I'm not famous or anything._

She was truly going insane. But… maybe that's what fear does to you. Sure the height had given her a scare; she did have a little inkling of a fear for heights after all. Yes, she supposed. It was probably the height factor that scared her.

_But what about the blood?_

"I'm not supposed to tell you." came the Messengers voice out of the blue. Max almost jumped out of her skin. "Pardon me?" she asked shakily.

"You asked me where we are right now but I can't tell you. It's one of our rules." Max blinked at the blue eyed boy.

"Rules?" she murmured curiously. She thought long and hard yet couldn't think of a place that could have those kinds of rules.

"Yes," replied the boy. "Rules. The Great One told us to follow it or we shall perish under the light of the moon." The boy trembled before he shouted, "All hail the Great One for he saved us from the night's children! E-Erasers." He whispered the last part, obviously quite frightened.

"Erasers?" For the life of her, Max could not think of anything scary about erasers. Though she had to admit, when used carefully they could be the most effective offensive weapon, and most effective when rubbing out pencil lines although… that was pretty much it.

The boy looked as if he had seen a ghost. As soon as Max had uttered the last syllable the boy had clamped his hand over her mouth, effectively muffling her voice.

"Do not say their name loudly! They have sharp hearing and could easily crush us to death!" The boy paused, looking around the room warily. "Do you not know the rules of the kingdom, stranger? Every person in the kingdom has been told. You'd do well to follow the rules!"

Indignant, Max uncovered her mouth before she shouted. "What is so bad about erasers?!" The anger bubbling inside her had finally burst. Or was it confusion? Sobbing, Max broke down.

"I don't want to be in this place, I don't want to see these kinds of things, and I don't want any of it!" Breathing in deeply, she moaned. "I want to go home."

Max didn't know what to do. One second she wall trying to find release, the next she was in a different place with funny looking people looking at her funnily. It was not amusing. Stark blue eyes didn't find it funny either.

"Where do you come from stranger?" His eyes pierced her soul before he blanched. Grimacing he turned away from her, ashamed. "I am sorry to look into your private life." Seeing her confused glance, he sighed. This was going to be difficult. To tell or not to tell? He supposed he should tell her. After all, she was important enough to be protected. Rubbing his eyes wearily he began to tell his tale, his life and most dreadfully his future.

"We are Angels."

-o0o-

Max blinked, her jaw wide open.

"Excuse me?" her voice was shaky, clearly not believing the messenger. "Angels?" she breathed. Immediately forgotten dreams, broken images, fierce want filled her. Her eyes glazed before staring at the boy, eyes instinctively crawling to his back to find nothing.

Eyes widened in disbelief. Frowning, she turned to the boy willing to give the boy a piece of her mind for deluding her before she restrained herself. There was the utmost sorrow planted onto the boy's young face. He suddenly seemed a lot smaller, a lot younger and definitely more fragile.

"It happened two years ago," came his tiny whisper. "My ma told me to go out side and fly to the Streynia tree to pick its bountiful fruit that had bloomed. Streynia fruit are rare you know? They grow every four years and at each year they give powers to a select individual. The rest of the fruit however just helps to heal, inside and outside." The boy seemed to be rambling and Max couldn't help but get restless and gently placed her hand on top of his shoulder. The look he sent her was forlorn and devasted.

"I didn't read the notice at the bulletin!" he wept mournfully. "I didn't read the signs! I was so ignorant – such a fool!" Then, with his eyes wide and glazed over, he brought out a small dagger and brought it down into his beating heart.

At least he tried to, until Max interfered.

"Stop it!" she yelled, her eyes raging. She hated self pity. _How contradictory_.

Shaking her head she abruptly tore the dagger away and stored it into her pocket for safe keeping. Blue eyes had collapsed onto the floor, curled into a ball, hiccupping. Barely aware of the motherly instincts that rose inside of her, she quietly kneeled on the floor and took the wailing boy into her arms. "How old are you?" she asked, silently rocking the boy. The boy trembled.

"Fourteen last month." He whispered thickly against her stomach. Max flinched. Two years younger than she was. How could someone so young want to end life before it had even begun? _Oh… wait…_

The boy, unaware of her inner turmoil, continued with his tale. "_They_ were there. _They_ were everywhere." His lips trembled before he sat up. "It was so cold… I didn't even notice it until they were upon me!" Tears cascaded like a waterfall.

"I lost _me_." Confused, Max frowned. How could one lose themself? The boy saw her confusion and sighed wearily before he took off his shirt and turned around.

Max had never so desperately wanted to puke.

The skin was oily yet dry. Blunt stubs protruded from just underneath his shoulder blade. Bone broke through skin and his back was caked with dried blood.

Horrified, Max hesitantly touched the stubs before shuddering.

"They **were** my_**wings**_," He hiccupped quietly. "It was as if I had gone blind. I remember that I was in a coma for two months, and by then it had already broken."

He put on his shirt, tiredly, before he leant back against the wall.

"They weren't always like that you know." Max raised an eyebrow. "They were like us. They were angels." Her eyes widened in disbelief. The boy warily rubbed his eyes before he continued.

"When we are born we are born with Dark and with Light, some, more prominent than others." He paused, trying to carefully choose his words.

"We learn at school to rein in our emotions. But some couldn't, you see back then there was a lot of doubt and suspicion in our high court. The first one to fall was One who gifted trees. After they see your wings of doubt you are not allowed to be addressed with your name. It is because your souls are conflicting and your mind is troubled. You see, we get stripped of our title when our wings turn black."

"Black?!" Max blinked, sure that he was joking but his steely glare proved otherwise.

"Yes, black. When you're souls conflict, they cause great stress in your oversoul," He paused as he stared at her confused face. "Your oversoul is your mind and heart as one. When you… when your oversoul gets conflicted you start to have doubts about everything, even if you are alive or not. That doubt spreads across your body like a forest fire and if you are not able to put out the blaze then… You are banished. For you see, your wings have turned black. No one can trust you and the one voice repeating in your head lives to kill." He stopped, rubbing his eyes wearily before he took a deep breath.

"The turning process roughly takes one month. It is incredibly painful and can happen to anyone. I should know, it happened to my younger brother five years ago. He was only four." His eyes bore unimaginable pain and Max couldn't help but gasp. To a four year old child?! A killing machine?

"Their numbers have grown steadily since then and the Great One always tells us to be on guard. However our survival isn't all on the Great One's shoulders. Our lives depend on the High Prince. He has made so many sacrifices for us that we would not hesitate to let an arrow stab our hearts, if only the Prince could live." On his small face was a wide grin. "He was the one that took care of me after my parents died. He may not seem like it, but it is as if he's my older brother."

Max, had so considerately zoned out after the words, High Prince. Was that who caught her? Was he the one staring back at her? With those intense eyes and sexy abs… WHAT?!

"This High Prince – who is he?" She asked abruptly, blushing profusely. The boy grinned.

"Why, High Prince F- Nickolas. But everyone really calls him Fang."

"… Fnick?"

-o0o-

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! Fnick…

Gods, I haven't updated in ages! I am truly sorry but I hate to disappoint you, this story is here to stay. And this chapter unfortunately needs to stay as well. It was INCREDIBLY difficult to write and admittedly I rewrote it several times.

Y'all should be happy, seriously! Originally I was gonna post it ending with "We are Angels." But I mean, come on! Y'all took the time to review so I literally sold my leg and cut off my arm just to write this for you, so smile! Uh.. please? I don't really like tomatoes… eh heh heh. You're… You're not going to throw them at me… are you?!

Oh, I have my exams going on at the moment but I PROMISE that I will sell my other leg and and an ear (and maybe if I get plentiful and prettyful reviews, my other ear) in order to write the next chapter. I was going to write more here, but I figured that there would've been an information overload and I really don't want to get sued for people's heads randomly exploding from an overdose so I'll give you more info. of the LG world in the next chapter.

Not to worry, I've stocked up on chocolates and ice cream!

Alone and Lost


End file.
